A pressure sensor device having a temperature sensor, i.e., the pressure sensor device integrated with the temperature sensor, is, for example, used for a vehicle. The device detects both pressure and temperature of intake air as a measuring object in an intake manifold of the vehicle, so that the device outputs a measurement signal to a controller. The controller calculates and outputs a control signal to an engine of the vehicle so that the engine is controlled.
The pressure sensor device includes a sensor casing, a connector pin, a pressure sensor, and a temperature sensor. The connector pin connects to an outside circuit such as an electronic control unit (i.e., ECU) as a controller of the vehicle. Each of the pressure sensor and the temperature sensor electrically connects to the connector pin, respectively. Particularly, the temperature sensor connects to the connector pin at a connection portion through a lead wire. The lead wire is protruded from the connection portion. The temperature sensor is disposed on one end of the lead wire, and the connection portion is disposed on the other end of the lead wire. Thus, the temperature sensor is accommodated in a temperature sensor chamber so that the temperature sensor is supported by the connection portion through the lead wire. In the other words, the temperature sensor is floated in the temperature sensor chamber with using the lead wire as a support.
However, since the connection portion is the support of the temperature sensor, the temperature sensor is vibrated sympathetically with the connection portion as a supporting point in a case where a vibration is applied to the sensor device. Accordingly, a stress is applied to the connection portion repeatedly, so that the lead wire may be broken at the connection portion. Moreover, the lead wire or the temperature sensor may hit an inner wall of the temperature sensor chamber, so that the lead wire or the temperature sensor is broken.